Identity
by OopsBunnyBoom
Summary: The daughter of a slayer and a watcher, a New York teen runs to LA and rescues someone who's a little confused about his real past.
1. Default Chapter

Identity  
  
Notes: Yo, this is Sarah and Emily, aka TheCrazeeBunny and OopsBoom aka OopsBunnyBoom. We had three rules as we scribbled this business in Starbucks today-1.Make it make sense(unlike a lot of Sarah's previous stuff and Emily in general) 2.Make it funny and 3. Cursing cursing cursing! This takes place next year, late December.  
  
She had to get away. Social services are a bitch, she thought to herself as she was driving the stolen red Ferrari down the interstate towards California. She passed a sign that said: LOS ANGELES.429 miles.  
  
"Fuck," she muttered to herself, "might as well listen to some of this bastard's CD's so long as I'm on the road."  
  
As she swerved down the road, she put on the CD that was in the player. People honked at her. She flicked them off. She pressed play.  
  
"Oh what a beautiful mo-ornin'." the man on the CD sang. Loud.  
  
"Fuck! It's Oklahoma!"  
  
"O-oh what a beautiful da-ay!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" She shouted, pulling the car to a stop right in the middle of the road. Someone honked. She did nothing. She looked through the other CDs. "My Fair Lady? The King and I?! The Sound of Music! Sound of Music my ass!" She shouted, throwing the CDs out the window, and sat back, pissed off. Then she realized she'd better fire up the engine again in case some nice policeman stopped by and found out she didn't have a license and the Ferrari was stolen. She started the car back up and drove on, listening to Curly sing to Laurie about the pretty little surrey with the fringe on top. What the hell was a surrey anyway? No music was worse than bad music, she figured, so left the crappy showtunes on, driving towards Los Angeles and driving away from New York.  
  
Five hours, forty three minutes and twenty six seconds later, she was in LA. She spotted a shady looking hotel. Perfect! She thought, and parked the car. She ran into the curb, though.  
  
"I didn't do it." She mumbled, and went inside.  
  
She walked up to the reception desk, where a man with a weird ass fashion sense was typing something up.  
  
"Gimme a room."  
  
"Sorry, we don't have-"  
  
She pinned the man up against the wall. "Look. I have had a really bad day. I've been on the road for fourteen hours, I'm PMSing, and I benchpress 250 so give me a damn-" she stopped and looked at where her hand pinned his neck up against the wall. "Are you aware that you're green?"  
  
"Uh.yes, could you let me up.please?" He choked out. She let him go. "Room 425, have a nice day!" He smiled.  
  
To be continued.Or not??!!!. Yeah it will.  
  
What did you guys think? Review and we'll love you forever! 


	2. Chapter 2

After she went up to her room, showered off the grimy-homeless-guy smell, and unpacked the few things she owned she took her knife and stake and went for a walk on the UCLA campus. She wanted to see what it was like. They had accepted her, after all. But that was before.  
  
She was walking by a darkened building with a lawn in front, and heard  
a scream.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" A male voice shouted. Great. I've been here less than 4 hours and already I have to save college-boy's ass. She ran over to where the shout was heard, and saw a teenage guy on the ground, being injected with a spikey-looking thing by a menacing, slimy, yucky demon. She drew the knife out of her back pocket, and ran up to the demon, kicking it from the side so that it flew away from the kid, and quickly she slit its throat.  
  
"Well that was refreshing." She commented, looking at the green ooze on her knife, that must have been the demon's blood. She made her ew-yucky-demon- blood face and walked up to the guy, still sprawled on the ground.  
  
"You okay?" She asked the guy.  
  
"I think so. What was that thing?"  
  
She sighed. "This'll take a while. Ya wanna go somewhere? Know any good clubs?"  
  
"I almost got killed and you want to go clubbing?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"  
  
He looked at her. The hottest girl I've ever seen is demanding that I go clubbing with her. "Okay." He replied.  
  
"Coolness. Let's roll."  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Ari. Yours?"  
  
"Tobey."  
  
"That's cute. In an American kinda way."  
  
"You're not American?"  
  
"Yes, but my dad's British so I still make fun of you fools." He was starting to be a little intimidated of her, but she was hot, so he didn't care.  
  
"Rum and Coke. No ice," Ari stated coolly.  
  
"ID," the bartender said.  
  
"I'm 24 just give me the fricken drink!"  
  
"ID."  
  
"Fine. Hold the rum," she mumbled.  
  
"How old are you?" Tobey asked.  
  
"20."  
  
He looked at her. She couldn't be older than him.  
  
"19."  
  
Nope.  
  
"Okay, I'm sixteen. You?"  
  
"18."  
  
"So you a student or what?"  
  
"Yeah, freshman. You?"  
  
"Well.I'm between.things."  
  
"Dropout?"  
  
"No I graduated. I skipped two grades. I can't afford to go to college. I'm gonna try to get an acting job."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Well this is LA right? How hard can it be?"  
  
"Obviously you haven't tried yet."  
  
"Why have you?"  
  
"No, but I had this girlfriend.wait.no I didn't." He decided to change the subject, too confused to continue. "So what's your story anyway?"  
  
She explained to him about vampires, Slayers and demons, before figuring her own story in it. "So my mom was a Slayer and my dad was a Watcher okay? She died when I was three, and my dad started my training the day after she died. So with thirteen years of training plus my Slayer strength infused blood, I can kick some ass."  
  
"Where is your dad?"  
  
"He was killed.by a Bringer last year. I watched him die. I avoided Social Services for a while but they started to catch up with me. So I left."  
  
"That sucks." Tobey realized how weak that sounded as soon as it left his mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking out of the club, after hours of excessive drinking (the bartender didn't ask Tobey for his ID) listening to hip hop and talking about Ari's battles in New York.  
  
"Where do you live?" Ari asked him. He thought about this, and realized he had no idea.  
  
"I dunno. I think in LA."  
  
"You're gonna hafta be a little bit more specific than that, Tobey."  
  
"I'm not.quite sure."  
  
"Well, you're coming back to my hotel with me then." He couldn't believe his luck, and did not protest.  
  
"Give him a room, Green Man." She slammed the guy's head into the counter. He held up a key.  
  
"Four.twenty.six." He choked out. Ari snatched the key out of his hands.  
  
"Thank you." She headed for the stairs.  
  
They were walking down the fourth floor hallway when they saw a big guy in a black leather jacket walk out of a room, headed for the stairs. Tobey swaggered into him. The guy pushed past him.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered. Ari looked after him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you are." She muttered.  
  
"Who was that?" Tobey asked.  
  
"I think that's Angel. Runs this dump. Doin' a real nice job, too." She said sarcastically as she looked around. They came to their rooms. She unlocked her own and went in. Tobey tried to follow, and she slammed the door in his face, nearly getting his hand. He stood there for a minute. In her room, she realized she had his key, too. So she opened her door back up, opened his, shoved him inside, closed his door, and went back in her room.  
  
*****  
  
Ari sat on the couch. Her mother was dead, her dad had told her. He hadn't said anything to her all night. He'd buried her body and sent Ari up to her room. She went. Her dad came out of his room. Ari tore her eyes away from the TV to look at him. In his hands was a pointy looking wooden object that she'd seen her mom carry out of the house a million times when she'd say, "I'm off to slay the demons." and Ari would call back "The horrible demons of hell." in a tune not unlike that of the Wizard of Oz. He sat down next to her.  
"Okay, Ari. Let's start with the basics. This is called a stake."  
  
*****  
  
Ari awoke with a start. I hate flashback dreams. She thought to herself, sitting up in bed. She checked her clock. It was six AM, or something close to it. She got up, not changing from her "As we speak, ninja monkeys are plotting my demise" shirt and pajama pants. She went into Tobey's room. He was asleep, but kind of.shaking. It was creeping her out so she smacked him across the face. He woke up with a start.  
  
"There is no spoon!" he shouted at her.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"I uh, the Matrix was uh, ok maybe a little scary."  
  
"Riight."  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. There was this guy...dark hair, overhanging forehead, pale..."  
  
"That's Angel. We ran into him last night in the hallway."  
  
"No, but...wait...that's not where I saw him."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Nevermind. You're probably right." Tobey soon got distracted from his puzzling thoughts by the fact that Ari was sitting on his bed, and hot damn.  
  
She slapped him again. "What are you looking at asshole?"  
  
"Ow! It was...um your chest-I mean your shirt...ninja monkeys. They're interesting."  
  
She rolled her eyes and got up off the bed. Nice going, stud, he thought to himself. 


End file.
